Speak Now
by VioletandScarlet
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy is getting married to Claire Redfield and It's not okay with a certain scarlet clad spy. Will she speak now and tell him how she feels or lose him forever? AEON


Notes: This was written by Helena :3 She was shipping Aeon with me because we are so stoked about doing a Resident Evil cosplay and she brought up Taylor Swift's Speak Now and I had the idea to make it but i was caught up with school so she was the one who wrote it instead. I hope you enjoyed our total randomness. And as usual Helena Harper is the Aeon shipper. RATED T .Mostly Aeon a hint of Cleon. Cleon fans please dont be offended. This an AU fic ok so we took little bits and pieces from every game we apologize for making the characters a bit OOC. For added effect listen to Taylor Swift's Speak Now in the background XD

Disclaimer: We do not own Resident Evil or any of the related characters and logos. All credits go to Capcom.

Speak Now

Ada's POV

I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion and Leon S. Kennedy shouldnt be the kind of boy who should be marrying the likes of Claire Redfield. I quietly make my way in the church trying to stay undetected and I find Claire and her snotty older brother, Chris dressed in a tux. Claire made her way to the back room and threw a fit when Sherry Birkin, one of her bridesmaids alerted her of my presence. She uncharacteristically yelled at the poor girl to find me and throw me out. And in the process she managed to mess up her wedding gown which looked more like a cake to me.

Still avoiding detection, I see some familliar faces in the crowd mingling and discussing the joyous occasion. Sherry Birkin joined her boyfriend, Jake Mueller, in the front row, quite upset about what happened earlier with Claire. On the other side, Jill Valentine was fixing her husband, Chris' suit and tie.

Piers Nievans was busy hitting on some girl when I saw Helena Harper passby in front of me.

"Ada!" She called out.

"Helena." I said to acknowledge her.

"You're here! I was having second thoughts about if you were coming and now you're here. Just as well, I don't think Leon knows what he's getting into." She said.

"I want to pick up where we left off that night." Repeating the words I told Leon back in the Slav Republic.

"And that would be where exactly?" She asked with an evident smirk and an all knowing look directed at me.

"He told me that he loves me and we -" Helena cut me off before I could finish.

"I knew it!" She burst out. " He denys it but damn, it's so freaking obvoius."

The sound of the organ playing a tune sounded more like a death march than the start of a happy occasion. I had glanced Leon's way and it seemed like a forced smile was etched on his face. Helena grabbed my hand and we sat at a bench in the far corner of the church to avoid being detected. But to no avail, amber eyes locked gazes with icy blues which hardened to a cold unforgiving stare as soon as Claire realized who she locked gazes with. I was the uninvited guest here and she percieved me as the bane of her existence here to ruin everything.

As she passed by us she rolled her eyes and Helena managed to mutter the word "bitch". Claire either ignored it or didn't hear it and continued to walk down the aisle like a pageant queen with her brother in I looked at the scene before me I silently hope that you wished it was me instead. Thoughts run through my head like a mantra of sorts, 'Don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church through the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single vow. Time is running out and I need to speak now.'

I was shocked out of my stupor when Father Nemesis spoke the words: " Speak now or forever hold your peace." I thought to myself this is my last chance and with a little bit of encouragement from Helena, I stand up with shakey hands and all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room directed at me but my glance never wavered. Before I could say a word Leon beat me to it.

"Lets run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of this tux at the backdoor." He said and took off to the back room of the church.

The new development earned various reactions from the guests but most were shocked and confused at what just transpired. As Leon left, Claire had a hissy fit which was much to Helena's amusement. Chris was pissed to say at the least and Leon had hell to pay. He did say on several occasions that he didn't like him that much. He went to soothe his seething sister but as I turned to leave, I saw from the corner of my eye that he was making his way towards me. I went out in a rush and finally met up with Leon. I looked back and saw that Jill had stopped Chris from going after us holding his wrist and shook her head.

" I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now." He told me as he held me close and pulled me in for a tender kiss.


End file.
